


Running Home

by hazelNuts



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, POV Malia, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Malia gets caught in a storm while going for a run in full coyote shift. 

  Malia runs through the forest as fast as she can. She loves the feeling of freedom that her runs in full coyote form give her, but this isn’t exactly what she had planned for tonight.
  
  The storm hit suddenly. Well, sort of. She’d known there would be a storm, but she thought she’d have a little more time before it hit. And that it would be a little less big.

(Second fic for my 13 Days of Halloween multi-fandom fic series)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Malia runs through the forest as fast as she can. She loves the feeling of freedom that her runs in full coyote form give her, but this isn’t exactly what she had planned for tonight.

The storm hit suddenly. Well, sort of. She’d known there would be a storm, but she thought she’d have a little more time before it hit. And that it would be a little less big.

It takes seconds for her and the entire forest to be completely soaked. Her paws sink into the ground as she struggles against the wind, making the journey home even more difficult. The leaves and branches the wind is pelting her with, aren’t helping either. When a strong gust of wind almost lifts her off her feet, she takes cover for a little while to catch her breath. Too bad she can’t stay here and wait out the storm, since Kira might wonder where she is and get worried.

When she has her breath back, Malia decides to go straight home, instead of going back to where she’d stashed her clothes. They’ll be soaked by now anyway.

She reaches the treeline at the edge of the preserve, staying hidden between the trees as she checks for humans. There is nobody, no pedestrians, no cyclists, no cars. Today, humans apparently had better instincts than she does. Staying in the shadows as much as she can, she quickly crosses the street.

She’s only walked through town in full coyote form a handful of times, and none of those had been close to a decorative holiday. Every other yard is decorated for Halloween with gravestones, skeletons, and pumpkins. Malia keeps a wary eye on them to make sure they’re all secure and won’t suddenly break loose and come flying at her.

She snorts. That would be a sight. A coyote running from a glow-in-the-dark plastic skeleton.

She slinks down the alley next to their home, to their garden gate. The plan is to come in through the backdoor, so there is the least chance of the neighbours seeing anything, but Malia quickly realizes the flaw in that plan. They have a wooden fence all around their backyard, and her paws are not agile enough to open the gate. So unless she wants to shift right here in the street, she has to figure out something else.

She walks around to the front of the house, checking to make sure nosy Ms Jensen isn’t watching her. Suddenly a bright light almost blinds her and she jumps back into the corner of the porch with a yelp. _Damn it_ , she’d forgotten about the porchlight. Well, it’s not like anyone is watching. Probably.

Illuminated and standing in full view of the entire street, she jumps, trying to hit the doorbell with her paw. After a couple failed attempts, she gives up and goes over to Plan C. She scratches the door, stands on her hind legs to tap against the window with her nails, but Kira doesn’t appear at the door.

Damn storm, with its loud rain.

Malia is cold and wet and doesn’t care anymore. She just wants to get inside, so shifting and possibly flashing the neighbours it is. She runs back to garden gate, shifting as she goes, and opens the back gate before she’s completely in human form. Running through the garden, she grits her teeth at the feeling of her bare feet slapping against the wet grass, mud squishing between her toes. Her teeth are chattering and she’s shaking from head to toe by the time she steps through the sliding doors and into the warm living room.

‘Malia? What happened?’ Kira asks, jumping off the couch. She grabs a throw off the back of the couch as she goes, and wraps it around Malia’s shoulders.

‘Got caught. Out in the storm. Tried the front. But you didn’t. Hear me,’ Malia says through her shaking.

Kira rubs her hands over Malia’s arms through the blanket, her brow furrowed in worry.

‘Let’s get you dry and warm,’ she says, tugging Malia forward.

Malia keeps her feet planted firmly on the matt, looks from the floor Kira cleaned that afternoon, to her muddy feet.

‘I can mop all that up later,’ Kira assures her.

‘Piggy back,’ Malia grins.

Kira huffs, but smiles and turns around so Malia can climb on. Malia hums at feeling the warmth of Kira’s back against her front and she clings tightly to her wife, burying her face in Kira’s neck as Kira makes her way to the bathroom.

Kira deposits her in the bathtub, then turns on the cold tab.

‘Add warm water slowly,’ she says with emphasis. ‘I’m going to get you some clothes.’

‘You don’t wanna join me?’ Malia has to ask.

Kira presses a kiss against her cheek. ‘I would, but then you wouldn’t have warm cocoa and soup waiting for you when you get out.’

Malia can’t argue with that.

She carefully washes the dirt off her body. Getting her nails clean proves a little a tricky, but Kira can help her with that later. Per Kira’s instructions, she turns up the heat slowly, and by the time she steps out from under the spray, she’s almost warm and her fingers are no longer blue.

She quickly towels off, pulls on the clothes laid out for her, and goes in search of Kira. She finds her in the kitchen, alternating between stirring two pans. One smells like cocoa, the other like soup.

Malia sets out bowls and mugs for Kira to fill, then goes to the living room to make a little nest on the couch. She finishes just in time for when Kira sets the mugs and bowls, now filled to the brim, on the coffee table.

They curl up in the nest Malia made, both on opposite ends of the couch, their legs tangled in the middle.

‘It’s actually kind of beautiful, isn’t it?’ Kira asks. She’s looking out the window behind Malia, into the storm.

‘You mean when you’re not in it, and hoping you’ll get home before you get pneumonia?’ Malia counters.

‘You can’t get pneumonia,’ Kira laughs, nudging her with her foot. ‘And yeah, that’s what I meant.’

‘Yeah, it’s not so bad,’ Malia agrees, looking at Kira.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
